Talk:Warren Cook Escapes from Brazil/@comment-2606:A000:1216:41DE:4811:3003:5B8C:783-20190727212839
Alex The Lion Gets Grounded For Triple Tranquility Transcript Alex: I Finally Made The Opening To Toy Story 2 From 1996 VHS By National Geographic! Marty: Alex, What Did You Made? Alex: I Made The Opening To Toy Story 2 From 1996 By National Geographic: Real Not Fake! Marty: Let Me See! Marty: What Did I Say About Making A Fake VHS Opening To Toy Story 2 From 1996! That's It! I'm Calling the visitors! Your Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for Triple Tranquility! Shrek: Alex, These Are A lot Of Dreamworks Visitors! Dreamworksfan2001: I'm Dreamworksfan2001, I heard you making the Fake VHS Opening To toy story 2 from 1996! Donkey: I'm Donkey, I am very furious at you for making Fake VHS Openings! Hiccup: I'm Hiccup and this is toothless! (Toothless Growls) Hiccup: Me And The Dragon Are Sick And Tired At You for making Fake VHS Openings made by National Geographic! Professor: I'm the teacher: professor, you are a worst student ever! Principal Diesel: I'm Principal Diesel, you have no business making Fake VHS Openings! Professor: this will teach you a strong, strength, lesson! You Will be wearing nappies forever! Alex: Aw, Shut Up, Guys, I Know That You Say! Shrek: Alex, How Dare You Talk To Me Like That, I will sing Thomas And Friends Theme Song! Dreamworksfan2001: And you need to watch Primetime shows like Happy Days, Family Ties, Perfect Strangers, Full House, Family Matters, Step By Step, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, South Park, And Others Not National Geographic! Donkey: And Baby Shows Like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Thomas And Friends, Fireman Sam, Sid The Science Kid, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sesame Street, Bear In The Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, The Book Of Pooh, Jay Jay The Jet Plane, Gerald McBoing Boing, Arthur, Caillou, Blue's Clues, Super Why, And Others Not National Geographic! Hiccup: And Music Like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Rusted Root, Barney, Ruth B, Bear In The Big Blue House, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatmen's World, Enya, And Others Not National Geographic! (Toothless Growls) Marty: Me Two, Hear This, You'll Go To Room And Watch And Listen! Alex: Oh, Shut Up, All Of You! I Wish We're All Dead! Shrek: Alex, How Dare You Tell Us To Wish Us Dead, That's It! I'm Singing Thomas And Friends! There two, there four, there six, there eight Shunting truck and hauling freight Red, and green, and brown, and blue Had a really useful crew All the different rules to play Round tidmouth sheds so far away Down the hills and round the bends Thomas and his friends Thomas: he's the cheeky one! James: is vain of lots of fun! Percy: pulls the mail on time! Gordon: thunders down in line! Emily: really knows her stuff! Henry: toots and huffs and puffs! Edward: once To Half and share! Toby: we'll I say, he's square! There two, there four, there six, there eight Shunting truck and hauling freight Red, and green, and brown, and blue Had a really useful crew All the different rules to play Round tidmouth sheds so far away Down the hills and round the bends Thomas and his friends!